


你們相遇的各種可能

by vodka_tonic



Series: Encounter [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: 主角曾思考過與尼爾相遇的各種可能
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Encounter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	你們相遇的各種可能

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一首詩  
> 而我並不會寫詩

> _起初未能找到我 不要洩氣_
> 
> _在某地錯失了我 到他處尋覓_
> 
> _我駐足某處等你_
> 
> _惠特曼《草葉集》_

你曾思考過

你們相遇的各種可能

在那枚不曾引爆的炸彈

未曾引爆之後

你沿著時間 線索 他遺留下來的聲響

和足跡

在彷彿銀河般漫長燦爛的時光裡

追尋他的身影

你想過

所謂相遇的宿命

其實是兩者朝彼此移動的距離的總和

他已經完成屬於他的部分

所以接下來 都取決於你

第一年，你的足跡遍佈英國

所有大學校園的物理學系

你想像你們的相遇 會如同偵探小說那般

因見微知著而產生聯繫

你翻閱學生名冊

發現自己真正擁有的事實 僅是一個

無法定義全部的他

卻又無疑標記著他的名字

甚至不曾得知 他的姓氏

你走訪過無數 有名叫尼爾的男孩的班級

一次次與那些 帶著雀斑的、血緣來自東方的、身形壯碩的

滿臉困惑的

而你全然陌生的男孩們見面

你會匆匆道歉 告別

然後在一張漫長得彷彿永無止盡的清單上

劃掉無數個姓名

第二年，在所有的軍事基地

你想像你們的相遇 會如諜報電影那般

因環環相扣的線索 一步步將你給向他推去

然而你只是

感覺自己換了地點 重演相同的劇情

你得到另一長串 滿是被劃掉的姓名的清單

一次次失望的探訪

越來越疲憊的身心

第三年，你曾徘徊於特定的區間

特定的地點

長達百日

只因你深信

自己掌握了線索 正凝視著正確的時間

而在第一次、第二次

以及第三次沒能遇見他

純粹是因為自己錯失了良機

你曾度過三次

第四年的二月十九日

兩次六月二十七日

將近十次十二月二日

你反覆回到同樣的場景

希望這次能有所不同

卻只見到許許多多過去的自己

憂傷地徘徊在原地 宛若亡靈

漫長的等待將你漸漸風化

而你抵抗著 努力不讓它侵蝕你的心

多年來你想像

你們的相遇會是這樣的：

正如他曾跨越漫長的時間維度

手握已知的線索 搜尋著你 朝還不認識他的你一路走來

你也必須 細細按著線索尋覓著 並朝還不認識你的他走去

可是你忽略了

你擁有的他的線索太少

而他所認識的 卻是比現在更多的你

他曾見過 連你自己都還未知的 你的模樣

你忘記了

你們的相遇未必要是

兩次漫長的苦行

你也無需 為了可能與他錯過彼此 而感到焦慮

因為你們的命運 早已交纏

而為了與你相遇 他早已代替你

服完時光這個牢籠為你們設定的漫長刑期

你們的相遇是一本 你先閱讀了結局的書

你將傾盡餘生 去找出這一切是如何開始

你猜想

你們的相遇 有著各種可能性

將會發生在 人類歷史上絕妙的那一瞬間

你知道 你再次遇見他的那一秒

將會拯救過去 甚至未來

因此你總是太過慎重的 將那個未知的瞬間捧在胸前

小心翼翼

像在保護星球上唯一一朵 脆弱的玫瑰

但那樣的瞬間

或許也可能只是

你們在一間連鎖咖啡店 拿錯了彼此的咖啡

也可能 一場跨年派對上 隔著擁擠喧鬧的人群

你會看見他正在喝一杯伏特加通寧

你們甚至或許早已 在街上擦肩無數次

只是對彼此的現身 仍渾然不覺

就像任何一對平凡的

傳統時間線上的戀人

畢竟你們的相遇本身 注定已經燦爛而不凡

再多的劇情 也不會添增更好的意義

在第五年春天

你會搭上一班 前往愛丁堡的火車

你搜尋著 手中票根標示的位置

在第六車廂 A15前 停下步伐

他在你毫無防備的時刻現身

你將會看見他 坐在你的位置對面的窗邊

倚著窗戶 專心閱讀一本詩集

日落隔著車窗 映照在他的側臉

在這一刻降臨之前

你曾無數次 想像你們相遇的可能性

然而你卻不曾預料過這一刻

一個平靜、毫不特別的瞬間

但也是同樣的 這個瞬間 在斜陽灑落的見證下

從此變得隆重

你將會輕輕放下行李 在他的面前坐下

年輕的他下意識抬起頭 將目光投向素未謀面的你

你會看見 他朝陌生的你露出微笑

在你迎上那對 湛藍雙眼的瞬間

你會明白 你們的相遇

或許無關線索 猜測 也不具計畫性

而可能就只是 你沿著時間 平凡地朝他走去

而他自始至終

也都平凡地

在這一刻等待你

**Author's Note:**

> 我他媽到底為何半夜不睡在這邊喝酒幫兩個男人寫詩


End file.
